


Take my Heart and Take my hand

by 1Cheshire_Cat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/1Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Based on a prompt about Tony's poor abused hands and how much Steve loves them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back. once again. with a fic. no one asked for.  
> The credit for the idea of this story belongs to two other people on Tumblr/Reddit, i don't know which. I will also upload a fanart based on this soon.  
> kudos and comments are always welcome ( i would die for them, really)

It all started when he was four, his first scar. He scrapped his tiny fingers along the edges of something sharp on his first ever circuit board. He didn’t even realize he was bleeding until he saw spots of red on the work table. The pain was immediately forgotten for the rush of excitement of showing his creation to his father. Bloody and trembling little hands held up the circuit board with pride only to be mocked and thrown into a trash bin across the office. Some kids might never approach a piece of machinery ever again after that but Tony wanted to keep going, keep making it better until one day his father had no choice other than to find it perfect. Unfortunately that day never came.

During his time at MIT he collected several more, be it from caffeine powered binges or falling asleep with a blow torch. Rhodey always patched him up, complaining all the while about his recklessness. But whatever; he was young, he healed fast and his palms were soft like how a billionaire heirs should be. They were only slightly white scars tony could always ignore.

As the years progressed his creations got better and better along with the number of gashes, cuts and burns on his hands. One Afghanistan, Iron man and Avengers later they were no longer white scars they were calloused. He didn’t mind it at first, if anything it was an advantage. He couldn’t even feel the new accidents happen most of the time.

Pepper or Rhodey would be barging into the workshop only to find blood trailing down Tony’s hands. The first thing he would hear most days after a particularly long engineering binge would be a

“Tony you’re bleeding”

His eyes would flick from the other persons horrified expression to his own hands, only to reply with “Huh look at that” before being pulled down to be cleaned up.

The only time it bothered him was when he held hands with other people. He caught most of them flinch at the initial contact, after which they generally reused to place their hands anywhere near his for extended periods of time. After a while he could ignore the light pang of hurt whenever anyone did that, his hands were too rough to be comfortable anyway, he understood. So he gradually avoided handshakes or holding the hands of his dates even though sometimes people thought he was an asshole.

After pepper becoming busy with being CEO and Rhodey with being the Iron patriot ( war machine was way cooler, no he doesn’t take criticism) the daunting task of taking care of Tony fell into the hands of the new Avengers.

Whenever any of them especially Natasha, caught him sporting a burn or an injury, be it anywhere, they would yell at him and then proceed to wash and dress it. In the beginning he thought all the yelling was because of the fact that he was the only civilian in the team but later realized that it was simply because they cared about him. Now that was one mind blowing revelation. But there was one problem, he noticed them flinch every time they grabbed hold of his hands; everybody did, well everyone except Steve.

The first time Steve held Tony’s hands, it was to pick him up from the gym floor where he had unceremoniously fallen butt first. He hesitated to take Steve’s hand first but was curious to see how the blond would react. Unsure of how he would feel if Steve actually winced, he grabbed the one held out to him. To his surprise all he saw was an unwavering smile and Tony was a goner.

Steve’s hands were the stuff of nightmares for him. They were too soft, too unnatural, not even a single scar or flaw. Not that he never got injured, they were aplenty during battles, the serum would heal them even before his brain could register the pain. When the weather got chilly his hands would be cold and smooth like porcelain and they felt alien to him. That was why he loved the comfort of Tony’s hands. They were calloused and rough a sign of being used too much but the man they belonged to had lived and survived. They were always warm and grounded Steve in a way nothing else ever could, so he started to seek Tony out every time he had a nightmare about the ice.

Steve found himself making more and more excuses to slip his hands into Tony’s. He started Camping in the workshop to see if Tony hurt himself, which happened on a fairly regular basis. He took the utmost care in treating them while Tony watched with a twinkle in his hazel brown eyes. The other Avengers backed off slowly and the task fell to Steve exclusively, he was secretly grateful for it. He was confused when he caught Tony rubbing expensive moisturizers relentlessly onto his palms. He never liked them except for the fact that they smelled really good.

He admired Tony’s hands, they created some of the most wonderful things Steve had even seen, they had saved countless lives and most of all he loved how they felt against his own. But later in life he found out that what he loved more than Tony’s calloused hands were his chapped lips.

To say that their relationship hit him like a freight train would be putting it mildly.

There, in the back of his brain buried behind all the equations and schematics and occasional bullshit, was his love for Steve, (which he thought would never be returned) for all intents and purposes would have stayed buried until the day he decided to be stupid for once (or not stupid, either way).

As unsure as he was Tony was the one who initiated their first kiss. It was during one of their patch up sessions, while he sat on top of a table and Steve stood in between his legs, while he was focused intently on Tony’s battered knuckles with a kind of fond exasperation on his face. The urge to just lean in and kiss was clawing at Tony’s will. In the end he just gave up and did, ready to jump up and run any moment he felt like it went south. Which is why he was surprised when it was returned.

Tony memorized all their firsts from then on, their first date was at Steve’s favorite diner which Tony absolutely adored. Their first fight was about Tony’s blatant self- sacrificing tendencies. The first I love you which was by Steve right after the fight. But the moment he kept going back was the moment where Steve held his hand for the first time, the moment where he fell in love.

Tony never failed to notice how the captain went for his hands every time they were in close proximity even in public. He was convinced Steve had some kind of super tolerance or something. He thought he would make it a bit easier for the captain with creams and moisturizers but was always met with a frown from him. Yet he continued using them until the day Steve told Tony why he loved the brunet’s hands while he asked for them, in marriage.

Remember the freight train; yeah that’s how he felt walking down the aisle until Steve held out a hand to help Tony up the stairs. For a second he just stared at Steve with an eyebrow raised but took it anyway holding in a breath and searching for the other man’s expression when their hands touched one last time before they sealed the deal. He was met with that all too familiar smile if only a bit more dopey which was the assurance Tony was looking for.

Steve was not going to let go of his hand no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artwork for Take my Heart and TAke my Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits goes to my very own sista for hand drawing this piece.

<https://sta.sh/01nbeou7c8dg>

I tried my best to upload the image as it is but it wasn't working so please use the link above which will take you right to the image posted on Deviant art ( yes I had to make a new account, the things I do for love!)


End file.
